Lady Prudence (Batman)
Lady Prudence (Lyn Peters) is a henchwoman in the 1967 three-episode series of the TV series "Batman". The episodes included "The Londinium Larcenies", "The Foggiest Notion", and "The Bloody Tower". Lady Prudence was the daughter of Lord Marmaduke Fgogg (Rudy Vallee), a well respected aristocrat. Lord Ffogg was running a school at Ffogg Place for female criminals, along with his sister, Penelope Peasoup (Glynis Johns). They first appear at the Queen's private museum at the royal Chuckingham Palace, where Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup steal priceless snuffboxes and use Ffogg's special pipe of fog to cover their tracks and make their escape. In Gotham City, Police Commissioner Gordon and Chief Clancy O'Hara are informed by the President of the U.S. about a number of serious crimes happening overseas in England. After finding out that the President wants Batman to solve the crime, Gordon contacts Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) and they decide to head over along with Barbara Gordon (Yvonne Craig) and Commissioner Gordon. While the crime fighters head over aboard an oceanliner, Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup steal jewelled Russian easter eggs from the Easterland House, where they once again use the fog to make their escape. We then learn that they next plan to steal the crown jewels that are kept in the tower of Londinium. Batman, Robin, and Alfred set up a new Batcave in the dungeon underneath a country manor house near Londinium owned by Bruce Wayne. They are then briefed on the thefts by Superintendent Watson (Maurice Dallimore). Batman makes plans to visit Ffogg Place, under the pretenses that he is comparing the aftergrass there. Lady Prudence and the other girls prepare for the arrival of the Caped Crusaders. Upon arriving, the caped crusaders are introduced to Lady Prudence along with her four students, Duchess Sheila (Nannette Turner), Kit (Lynley Laurence), Daisy (Aleta Rotell), and Rosamond (Stacey Gregg). Prudence gives Robin a solo tour of the grounds. While on the tour, she tells Robin that the finishing school is really a school for criminals, but she makes him promise not to tell Batman or she will surely be in trouble with her father. Meanwhile, Batman is shown Lord Ffogg's African Death Bees, which can kill with a single, lethal sting. After the visit, the Caped crusaders made their way back to the Batcave when they were ambushed by Lord Ffogg's thugs. A fight ensued and the thugs planted a fog bomb in the Batmobile. Batman and Robin survive thanks to their Bat-Fire Extinguisher and return to tell Watson and Gordon that they suspect Lord Ffogg is behind the robberies. Watson is skeptical of this theory. Batman and Robin receive a clue to visit a local pub known as "The Three Bells". Batman enters leaving Robin outside, since he is underage. Batman is overpowered in a bar room fight. Robin is approached by Lady Peasoup and her students, and then attacked by them. Robin is unable to fight back because he is uncomfortable to strkie females. The women overwhelm Robin and take him prisoner. Meanwhile Barbara starts to suspect Lord Ffogg and decides to explore the Cricket Pavillion, where Ffogg may be storing his loot. She finds the hidden loot, but is gassed by Lady Prudence, inflicting temporary paralysis. Batman is tied up and his short term memory is earased by one of Lord Ffogg's devices. Ffogg then leaves the hero in a catatonic state to make his escape. The Caped Crusader leaves the pub, suffering from amnesia. Alfred discovers him and returns him to the Batcave, where he is able to restore his memory. At the Cricket Pavillion, Lady Peasoup, Lady Prudence, and the students hold Robin and Batgirl prisoner. They are told that Batman has already been rid of. They then take Robin to the winch room at Tower Bridge and tie him to the winch that operates the bridge. However, Batman locates Robin, and uses the Anti-mechanical Batray in the glove compartment of the Batmobile to stop the winch's progress. When Lord Ffogg and his gang notice that the bridge has stopped they return to the winch room. Batman and Robin defeat Ffogg's men. However, Ffogg lights his pipe, releasing his mysterious fog and makes his escape. Batman and Robin arrive at the Cricket Pavillion to rescue Batgirl. However, Lady Prudence is there to set a trap for the Boy Wonder. On the lawn, Robin trips over a trip wire that opens the hive of Lord Ffogg's venomous African Death Bees. The disturbed bees then attack Robin, and one lands on his hand. Lady Prudence explained to Robin that sometimes the bees will stay on their victims while others may sting them and cause instant death. Batman and Alfred then arrive at Ffogg Place. While trying to save Batgirl, he is pushed down some stairs by Lord Ffogg. Using Anti-Lethal-Fog Batspray he is able to combat the fog and realease Batgirl from her chains. Meanwhile, Robin was able to take an antidote pill to the bee's poison. He then hurried outside of Ffogg place, where he was joined by Batman and Batgirl. They then intercept Lord Ffogg, Lady Peasoup, Lady Prudence, and the rest of their students as they attempted to steal the crown jewels. They were trapped by Batgirl. After a fierce sword and axe battle, the henchmen were also defeated. Lord Ffogg was then defeated by Batman who used his Pipe of Fog Batreverser. They were all arrested by Venerable Ireland Yard and taken into custody. As she is led away, she tells Robin that her official plan was to play both sides against each other so she could come out on top and be the new owner of Ffogg place, but unfortunately, it didn't work. Trivia *Lyn Peters appeared as Mrs. Emily Neal in the 1968 episode "Run, Robot, Run" for the TV series "Get Smart". Gallery k280lKhGKvARxsYyzyFnvlrEiL4.jpg imageslyn.jpeg Londinium05.jpg 7gj46zu3nzbczncz.jpg Batman-Londinium05.jpg 7gj6peake32yjgp2.jpg LYNN08.jpg 78f3Kl9nalmZaFpIcaIWw9lAwZm.jpg screen-capture-8.png LYNN03.jpg 7a6c3c754fa92bd89daf503f810b1ab5.png 13-3.png 7gjaaien2uu5neua.jpg Londinium09.jpg 7gjhaeidh8i4hdia.jpg hqdefaultlyn.jpg images-1lyn.jpeg wEo8o30hsllZ4WzVKuufoE9aCgo.jpg c0hv3ebkyw0hh030.jpg rewpoah85j068hjp.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Blonde Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Thief Category:Robber Category:High Heels Category:Henchwoman